Phineas and Ferb are MIRACULOUS!
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: It's just a normal day in Danville for Phineas and Ferb- only this time they've been hired to make a Super Hero Teleporter Machine. Things happen, and they find themselves in Paris, France- a place that's not supposed to have superheroes. Whelp, they're in for the shock of their life. I came up with the theme song, mostly written for humor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, My name's Marinette!_

 _There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it~!_

 _For such a normal life~, the annual problem~ for our generation~, is finding a good way~ to spend~ it~_

 _Cause I have a secret..._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _Like maybe~ building a rocket~, or fighting a mummy~, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower~!_

 _Miraculously~, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's Brain~! (The luckiest!)_

 _As you can see~, there's a whole lot of stuff~ to do before school~ starts this fall~! (Come on, The power of love~, always so strong~!)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _Candace: Moooom~ Phineas and Ferb have started another crossover!_

38847474883838484884847484784

"Whatcha doin~?"

"Good morning, Isabella." Phineas greeted, smiling at her as he looked away from the blueprints. "Ferb and I are building a super-teleporter."

"Ooooh, what's that?" Buford asked, walking over with Baljeet.

"It's a machine that can teleport you to superheroes, and vise-versa." Phineas said. "We promised S.H.I.E.L.D. that we would make one, as long as they let us keep a copy, of course."

"Are you sure that that can work?" Baljeet asked.

"Of course it can!" Phineas said happily as Ferb landed beside him silently. "I just wish that Perry was here to see it."

"Where is Perry?" Isabella asked as they all looked around curiously.

7697586475364246574859607997687586457335746857968079

"Why hello there, Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said after capturing Perry in his newest trap. "Ha! I caught you again! Score! Now to show you my new invention!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushed over to the cloth-covered machine, throwing the cover off to reveal a ridiculously large laser ray of sorts.

"Behold, the beginning of the Tri-State Area's demise- The O.O.P.S.-Inator! Also known as the Opportune Obstruction Precise Secludor Inator!" At Perry's raised eyebrow, Dr. D sighed.

"I know, I know, the name totally gives away the purpose of it- but it basically makes whatever it shoots malfunction and ruin someone's day! I can't wait- I'm gonna shoot it now." He began to roll the laser onto his balcony, and Perry rolled his eyes, using his advanced O.W.C.A. kit to start working his way out of the trap.

"It's gonna be taking a while to charge, since it's not only plugged in, but collects energy from the sun!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained. "See? I can be green! Now…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to aim the laser. "To ruin my brother's limo!"

Just as he moved to fire his laser, Perry kicked the Inator right as a laser shot off.

"Oh." Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked out where the laser head fired. "I wonder what that hit."

08697586475364524635746857968798097687586475364365476857698

"Now, we're gonna go and send for a superhero to come to us." Phineas said, moving over to a booth. "Spiderman agreed to help us with this- he said that today would be the best day for it."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Isabella said happily, hovering over Phineas' shoulder a bit as she watched him pressed buttons and flipped switches- red, blue, green, R, M, N, and O.

The machine seemed to instantly surge to life, and Phineas looked up. "Are you ready, Ferb?"

Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up, and Phineas nodded, taking Isabella's hand as he directed her hands to the control panel.

"Here- you can take control of the machine." he said, unaware of just how love-struck he had made Isabella. "Press the green button when I say so, okay?"

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, nodding. Phineas left her and walked up to the opposite side of where Ferb was standing.

"What're they up to…?" Candace asked, looking out her bedroom window mysteriously. "It almost looks like their hosting their own talent show… Talent show means dangerous objects, dangerous objects mean I should go get mom, and getting mom means busting." Candace smiled and opened her bedroom window. "You are sooo busted this time!"

"Now, Isabella!" Phineas called at the same time. Just before Isabella pressed the green button, the laser from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's machine hit the control, the only sign of the machine being affected was that a yellow light had been turned on.

The green button now pressed, some sparks flew from the wire on the machine to the stage, and then stopped.

"Huh." Phineas and Ferb walked forwards, standing on the platform to observe it. Candace, curious to what was going on, watched with her phone raised to film it. "Well, that's weird. Did we miscalculate anything?" Ferb thought for a moment and then shrugged while shaking his head.

"Well," Phineas continued. "I guess that we should go and see what went wro-" A flash of light later had everyone shielding their eyes. When it was finally safe to look, they gasped.

"Where'd they go?!" Baljeet asked.

"I-I don't know!" Isabella answered as Candace rushed out.

"Woah woah woah- what do you mean 'you don't know'?!" She exclaimed. "You were the one that pressed the button!"

"It's not showing me where they were sent!" Isabella replied, frantically pressing buttons and flipping levers. "Th-They must have gone somewhere with a superhero! Maybe Spiderman? They were trying to get him to come here, maybe they're with him instead!"

"Then we have a spider to find."

67564764758879786536454678908097658463536487

A small flash of light, and Phineas and Ferb were suddenly standing in the middle of an abandoned street.

"Huh." Phineas said, looking around. After not recognizing any of the buildings, he looked over at Ferb. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're in Paris, France." He replied, pointing up at the sky. There, only a block or so away, was the Eiffel Tower.

"That's weird." Phineas stated. "There aren't any superheroes here. Not to mention, why does it feel like a ghost town?"

All of a sudden, there was a thud, and Phineas and Ferb turned towards the noise. There, where the car alarm was going off, was a person dressed in black. As he stood up again with his staff at the ready, Phineas could see the tail, cat ears, and black mask that was also adorning him besides the black suit.

"Aww, and to think that I would get take-out." He said loudly, smirking as he dodged an object.

"Now is NOT the time for puns, Chat!" Another voice replied, and Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other before moving closer to the battle. The person they were fighting looked like a CAUTION: TOXIC WASTE sign and food had a human child.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THAT FAST-FOOD RESTAURANT!" The being screamed, pointing a hand at 'Chat' as he rushed forward, extending his staff to try and land a solid kick on the person he was fighting against. The person grabbed 'Chat' by his foot and flung him towards a building, but just before he crashed into it another person caught him, swinging around a bit before they landed on the ground, close to Phineas and Ferb.

"Such a great catch, milady." 'Chat' said, throwing a wink at the young woman who saved him.

"Down, kitty." 'Milady' replied, flicking her wrist to get her yoyo to come back to her. She had a suit like 'Chat's, but it was red with black dots on it, and a black collar around her neck. She had red ribbons tied in her black, blue-highlighted hair that kept it in pigtails. They could now also see 'Chat' a bit easier, and noticed that he had messy blonde hair.

"I think the akuma's in her jacket." 'Milady' continued, swirling her yoyo around. "You ready to pick a food fight, Chaton?"

"Born ready, bugaboo." 'Chat/Kitty/Chaton' replied, and 'Milady/Bugaboo' nodded, throwing her yoyo up into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" Something fell into her hands, but Phineas and Ferb couldn't see as the two quickly moved away from the enemy's next attack.

"Ferb." Phineas said after a moment. "How sure are we that there are no superheroes in France?"

Ferb merely shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: Oh my, we already have two reviews!

Candy: What?!

Shandy: See?

 **No mercy (Guest): Thanks!**

 **DavidC20OfficialWriter: Thank you! I was also in possession of the first YGOxMLB fic, but then I wrote another one and I think someone uploaded their own story onto there as well. :3**

Candy: I hope you guys enjoy the story!

80705823785723785720357238578023757082375

 _Hello, My name's Marinette!_

 _And there's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it~!_

 _With such a normal life, the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend~ it~_

 _Cause I have a secret..._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _Like maybe~ building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower~!_

 _Miraculously~, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's Brain~! (The luckiest!)_

 _As you can see~, there's a whole lot of stuff~ to do before school~ starts this fall~! (Come on, The power of love~, always so strong~!)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _Candace: Moooom~ Phineas and Ferb started another crossover!_

8074837295673295395623753659563

As soon as the supervillain was defeated, the two superheroes hit their fists against each other.

"Pound it!" They said at the same time. Phineas and Ferb came out of hiding, looking at the two.

"Excuse me!" He called out, gaining their attention. "Are you two superheroes?" The two blinked, looking a bit taken-aback by the question.

"Uhhh…" 'Milady/Bugaboo' seemed to hesitate a bit. 'Chat/Kitty/Chaton' placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me." He said. "I know some English." He looked down at the two of them curiously. "Are you two lost?"

"I asked-" Ferb tapped him on the shoulder, and then pointed to his ears. Phineas laughed. "Oh, that's right. How could I forget? We made universal language translators yesterday." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two ear-pieces before holding them out to the two superheroes. 'Chat/Kitty/Chaton' and 'Milady/Bugaboo' glanced at each other curiously before taking the objects, placing them on their ears.

"Can you understand me now?" Phineas asked. The girl gasped slightly, her bluebell eyes beneath the red-black spotted mask wide.

"Yes." The young man nodded. He looked down at them curiously. "So, uh…"

"I was wondering if you guys were superheroes." Phineas repeated.

"Yes." 'Milady/Bugaboo' nodded, stepping forward a bit. "I'm Ladybug, and this is my partner, Chat Noir."

"I think you mean, _purr_ tner, bugaboo." Chat Noir said, winking at her as he leaned in. Ladybug rolled her eyes, but didn't push him away.

"Thanks, I just needed to be sure." Phineas nodded, frowning a bit. "At least part of it worked…" he looked up at them. "Do you know how to help us get back to our home?"

Ladybug's earrings beeped, and Chat Noir glanced worriedly at her before she squatted down, more toward their level. "We have a little time- why don't you tell us where you live?"

"Danville, USA." Their response was instantaneous, in complete shock.

"How'd you get here then?!" Chat Noir exclaimed, his green, cat-like eyes wide. Phineas blinked in slight shock at seeing how different his eyes were, but he didn't comment. "Are you tourists?"

"It's a long story." Ladybug's earrings beeped again, and Phineas could see that one of the three black dots that were once there began to blink out of existence.

"I'll have time in a little bit- I have a few spare cookies on me." She said, standing up. She looked around as people began to wander around the streets and start up cars. "And we should probably do this in a much more private setting."

"I completely agree, milady." Chat Noir nodded. "I haven't used Cataclysm yet, so why don't I take them somewhere and you find us once you've recharged?"

"Thanks, Chat." Ladybug smiled at him before looking down at the two boys. "I'll see you soon." Then she took out her yoyo and swung off. Now alone, Chat Noir looked down at the two, placing a finger to his chin.

"How to do this…" He paused. Then he turned around and crouched down. "Go ahead and hop on my back- the rooftop doesn't have to be far." Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other before turning and hoping on Chat Noir's back. He stood up slowly before holding out his staff, smirking.

"Hold on tight!"

03827087308572083750823750872083750873758027085370823

Once they had safely landed on a rooftop that gave them a decent amount of privacy, it wasn't long before Ladybug swung up and landed beside them.

"The Ladyblog didn't catch the last bit of the battle- Alya was stuck in a building she was hiding in that had the slime over the door halfway through." Ladybug told Chat Noir the second she landed.

"That's good." Chat Noir nodded. "I didn't think about it before, but that's a good thing I guess."

"What?" Phineas asked. When the two superheroes looked down at him, it was clear that they were on the same page a few pages away from Phineas and Ferb, and they only needed to exchange a few looks to get there.

"Some people could speculate that we kidnapped you." Ladybug explained. "Although it's unlikely, we prefer to be careful."

"So, you come from the U.S." Chat Noir probbed. "How'd you get here?"

"You see, my brother Ferb and I made a machine that could teleport superheroes to other places." Phineas said. "And people to superheroes. But when we went to try it out with Spiderman- we had his permission- something weird happened and we appeared here."

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a look before Ladybug spoke. "Well, I'd assume that you're too young to do something like that, but considering the way that you said it, it sounds like you make a lot of machines." She gave them a worried look. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yeah, we make sure that every thing's as safe as possible." Phineas nodded. "We even have custom-made hard-hats." To demonstrate, Ferb took off his hat. He placed it back on when Ladybug and Chat Noir shared another look.

"Well, uhh…" Chat Noir paused.

"Phineas."

"Phineas, Ferb." Chat Noir continued. "I'm sure that we'll be able to find some way to help you get back home, but until then we have to find a place for you to stay. We can't compromise our identities- to anyone."

"As much as I hate that rule, LB's right." He told the two boys. "We have to find a safe place for you guys to stay while we figure this out that won't compromise either identity, even to ourselves. That's gonna be hard."

"Wait." Phineas looked between the two heroes. "You two don't know each other's identities?!" Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. Chat Noir looked slightly hopeful, until Ladybug sighed.

"No, we don't. It's not safe while Hawkmoth and his Akumas are still at large." She said seriously, looking back down at Phineas and Ferb. "Either way, it doesn't matter whether we've revealed our identities or not- what matters is that we get you two back home."

"But-"

"I'm afraid that there's no arguing with milady when it comes to this." Chat Noir sighed. "Anyway, do you two have a place to stay?"

"Uhh..."

"That's okay, I know a girl whose family will be willing to help." Ladybug said, pulling out her yoyo.

"Who is she?" Chat Noir asked, and Ladybug laughed.

"You've met her a few times by now, Chaton. It's Marinette."

"Marinette?" Phineas asked.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Chat Noir exclaimed happily. "Her family makes the best pastries! Great choice, bugaboo!"

"Down, kitty." Ladybug rolled her eyes, but her smile was fond. "I'm sure that Da- uh, Tom and Sabine won't mind once we explain it to them, and Marinette would be at school." At the mention of school, Chat Noir winced a bit before he seemed to whine.

"Dang it, I'm so in trouble." He said.

"Then we better hurry this up, Chat." Ladybug said. She looked down at the two boys. "One of you come with me, their bakery isn't far away."

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other before Phineas walked over to Ladybug, and Ferb Chat Noir. As they helped the two boys onto their backs, Chat Noir chuckled.

"You're not one of many words, are you?" He asked, and Ferb shook his head. Chat Noir shrugged, and he leapt off of the building just behind Ladybug.


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: Who is ready for chapter three?!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Guest: Thank you!**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

023750370857230857082378057802375087807250723705723875087230

 _Hello, My name's Marinette!_

 _And there's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it~!_

 _With such a normal life, the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend~ it~_

 _Cause I have a secret..._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _Like maybe~ building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower~!_

 _Miraculously~, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's Brain~! (The luckiest!)_

 _As you can see~, there's a whole lot of stuff~ to do before school~ starts this fall~! (Come on, The power of love~, always so strong~!)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _Candace: Moooom~ Phineas and Ferb started another crossover!_

32856365723805708237508723508237057237502837

They had been conspiring with each other on different ways to get to Spiderman when a telephone connected to the machine rang. They all looked at each other before Baljeet moved to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, uh, Spiderman here, is Phineas available?"

"Spiderman?!" Baljeet asked. "You mean that Phineas and Ferb aren't with you?"

"...no." He replied after a moment. "No Phineas or Ferb here. Who is this?"

"Baljeet." Baljeet replied. "Uhh… we'll call you back later…?"

"I'm cool with that." Spiderman replied. "Whenever you can- let Phineas know that I'm free tomorow at the same time if it doesn't happen today."

"W-Will do!" Baljeet hung up and then turned to look at everyone else. "Phineas and Ferb aren't with him!"

"Okay- think." Candace said, hitting her fist against her palm. "What happened before the machine malfunctioned?"

"I don't know." Buford shrugged. "They probably just miscalculated something."

"But that isn't like Phineas!" Isabella protested.

"Were there any specific coordinates?" Candace asked.

"I can check." Baljeet admitted, walking up to the machine. "But it might take a while…"

"We can do some research on other superheroes while we wait." Isabella pointed out.

"I call Hulk!" Buford exclaimed, rushing inside.

"I got Thor!" Isabella called after him.

"I'll get Ironman!" Candace replied, running inside as well.

8250837508273508273085708327508720385708237502375873208578023

It didn't take long to arrive at the bakery, and after they explained the situation with Tom and Sabine, they walked out and onto a nearby building.

"Should we contact the Police?" Chat Noir asked as Ladybug began to pace.

"While that would be the best thing to do, I don't think that we should." Ladybug admitted. "We should get more information about all of this before we talk to the Police. We don't want their parents to be put in jail for not knowing all of the details first."

"You have a point." Chat Noir admitted. "So, what else could we do?"

"Well, they built one machine, they could build another." Ladybug admitted. "However, I'm not entirely sure how that would work either. We really need to talk with them some more before we go and do anything." She paused, looking off and into the distance. "Maybe we should ask Master Fu."

"Master Fu?" Chat Noir asked.

"I'll explain later- the very first thing that we need to do is get more information about what exactly is going on." Ladybug continued. "Then we can decide what to do next."

"Alright." Chat Noir nodded, before smirking. "Well, I don't know about you milady, but this cat's gotta go before someone decides to skin my hide." Ladybug rolled her eyes, but patted Chat Noir's shoulder sympathetically.

"Good luck with that- I have to get going before I get in trouble myself." Ladybug winked and used her yoyo to swing away, leaving Chat Noir to stand there. He sighed after her dreamily.

"Till next time, milady." Chat Noir said softly, before he went and started heading towards school.

82350823758023758237578203750723075802375087230857082375087230857

"Well, I don't know about you, Perry the Platypus, but you have demolished my machine." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he and Perry watched the flaming machine parts. "Hey, you wanna go with me to see if it actually worked?

Perry gave him a flat look before pressing a button, turning on his jetpack before launching off. Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll go see where it hit then." He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked over at where the ray had shot. "Now to find it… there should be some energy residue along the path it took… aha! Norm, prepare the car, we're going out!"

823750823750823750827305872380750832750823705872308570823705

"I've had enough!" Hawkmoth exclaimed. "It's time for me to step up my game! I almost have everything ready, I just need to find the proper lure to use to trick them…" He turned around and moved towards the elevator as the window closed behind him. "I suggest that you watch your backs, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Things are about to get messy."

80750827305723758237508723087508237857028375087238750827385782375802

"Maman, Papa, I'm home!" Marinette called out, walking into the bakery.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Sabine greeted from behind the counter. "Before you go up, I figured that you should know that we have guests."

"Guests?" Marinette asked, feigning innocence. "Who are they?"

"Some American boys." Sabine told her. "Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped them off after the battle today. They said that the boys needed temporary shelter until Ladybug and Chat Noir could figure out the best way to help them. Be a dear and help them out, okay?"

"I'll do my best, Maman." Marinette smiled and nodded, taking a few cookies before she walked upstairs. Sure enough, Phineas and Ferb were there, sitting down on the couch and fiddling with something.

"Screwdriver." Phineas said, and Ferb instantly handed him a screwdriver.

"Uhh…" Marinette cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two boys. "Hello. You must be the two boys that Maman was talking about."

"Oh, hello!." Phineas greeted. "Yeah- I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb. You must be Marinette."`

"Yes, I'm Marinette." She replied, walking over to them, looking down at the small machine that they were making curiously. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just playing around." Phineas responded, sitting down to continue working on the Machine. "It's gonna be a pretzel maker."

"A pretzel maker?" She questioned, watching at they continued to work on it. "Will you show me how it works when your done?"

"Absolutely!" Phineas paused, looking up at her with a nice smile. "You know, it's nice that you can understand English- Ferb and I can only understand you because of the universal translators that we made." He admitted, taking out his earpiece to show her.

"O-Oh, uh, me? Kn-know English?" She laughed a bit, blushing from embarrassment as she internally screamed at herself. "Only a little. A lot of travelers and tourists stop by here, so I had to have picked up something right?" She awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

However, despite her liable excuse, Phineas seemed to stare at her for a bit, confused.

"But Tom and Sabine don't know any… and your mom said that she usually dealt with customers, so if you picked up some, shouldn't she have picked up some as well?" Marinette gagged.

"U-Uhhh…" She looked around for inspiration a bit before smiling at some of her mother's china. "Maman's Chinese, and she understands Mandarin, I don't. I guess that that makes it harder to- what're you doing?"

"You have one of our translators." Phineas said, reaching up for the device in her ear. She blocked the view with her hand.

CRA-

"Marinette! Your friend Adrien is here to work with you on the group project!"

"O-Oh!" Marinette gasped, turning away from Phineas and Ferb. "U-Uh- Go ahead and send him up, Maman! I took care of the posters and stuff this morning, right?" She muttered the last part to herself, rushing up the stairs to look for something before coming back down and smiling a really all-too wide grin as Adrien opened the door.

"Hello Marinette." He greeted, a hand on his backpack as he smiled at her. "Are you ready to work on the project?"

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette almost squeaked, but she composed herself. "Y-Yeah, I have everything that we need upstairs."

"Great." He looked over to the left, only to see Phineas and Ferb. His smile grew a bit, almost as though he wasn't surprised to see them there. "Who're they?"

"O-Oh, this is Phineas, and this is Ferb." Marinette said, gesturing to the two boys when she introduced them. "We're watching over them until Ladybug and Chat Noir figure out how to help them."

"That's cool." Adrien admitted, walking over and holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you two- I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Nice to meet you, Adrien." Phineas said, accepting the hand shake. Ferb did as well.

"Wh-Why don't we go on up, Adrien?" Marinette asked, smiling up at him as he turned his attention to her, unknowingly showing his translator in clear view.

"Sure." Adrien nodded, and Marinette smiled at Phineas and Ferb.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to come up and ask, okay?" She asked. Shocked, all Phineas could do was nod. Marinette smiled in return and moved to walk upstairs, Adrien right behind her.

"Well." Ferb finally spoke. "That was interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: Reviews!

 **StoryLover66FQ: I'm glad you like it!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

386592369752365727936592736597236597263576

 _Hello, My name's Marinette!_

 _And there's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it~! _

_With such a normal life, the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend~ it~_

 _Cause I have a secret..._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _Like maybe~ building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower~!_

 _Miraculously~, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's Brain~! (The luckiest!)_

 _As you can see~, there's a whole lot of stuff~ to do before school~ starts this fall~! (Come on, The power of love~, always so strong~!)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _Candace: Moooom~ Phineas and Ferb started another crossover!_

847464377228837473729826374838

"Stop here, Norm, this is where it shot." Dr. Doofenshmirtz hopped out and rushed over to look around. He didn't enter the house, instead choosing to look in the backyard.

At the sight of Baljeet messing with the machine, he called.

"Hey, nerdy kid!"

"Huh?" Baljeet looked up. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering what was going on around here."

"Oh." Baljeet looked around. "Well, we're trying to get our friends back."

"Back? What happened?"

"Well, you see…"

23975672369752365799236759236579236597236975697235697236597235236

"Holy crap, Ferb, we just learned the identities of two superheroes and they don't even know it!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb blinked as Phineas got down to pace. "And it's obvious that no one knows who they are- not even themselves! We have to do something, but what?!"

Ferb remained silent for a moment, watching Phineas pace before shrugging, unsure.

723995723659726375697235692365792369756239756972365972637523657923

"Adrien…"

"What is it, Marinette?"

"Do you have the sudden feeling that someone is talking about us?"

"... Actually, yeah, I do."

"Huh."

"Weird."

29736597236752365973697659276359723679529365972365976239756723679523

"We should tell them that we know, right?" Phineas asked. "But how do we do that without letting them know who they are?! We've learned that superheroes are picky, but… we could totally help them!"

"Perhaps the question isn't if." Ferb pointed out. "It's when."

"You have a good point." Phineas paced around a bit more before snapping his fingers. "That's it! We tell them right now!" Ferb narrowed his eyes a bit and simply stared.

"... Okay, you're right, we should do it tomorrow. Maybe when they're both in suit? They said that they were gonna talk to us tomorrow, so it would be best to bring it up then."

2973657263957236597263795679236572639756723657926379523657926379526

"Wait- that's what happened?!"

"Yeah." Baljeet nodded. "Now we're trying to find out what happened to them."

"It's nice to know that my inator worked." Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked into the backyard. "I didn't expect this to be the outcome, though."

"Wait- your inator?"

"Yeah, my inator." It was at this point that Perry walked outside and froze at the sight of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Then he walked straight back inside and observed what was going on through the window, suspiciously. "You know, I like tinkering, maybe I could help you!"

"Really?!" Baljeet asked.

"Really."

"Oh, then I need help deciphering the machine code." Baljeet showed Dr. Doofenshmirtz the machine. "It's supposed to tell us where they showed up, but I just can't seem to translate it. It's not binary, or morse code."

"Huh…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz bent down and looked at it. "It might take a while to break this… Nerdy kid-"

"My name is Baljeet."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever- go and get me some juice."

32965736957632765973795629656723659723795697236597236597263

" _At last!" Gabriel Agreste nearly glowed in triumph. "Of course! The answer has always been right in front of me- the perfect way to lure them into my trap!" He turned, closing his computer as he walked away. "Come, Nooro. We must tell Nathalie."_

 _The kwami sighed and rolled his eyes, disappearing._

"So…" Tikki glanced over at Plagg. "What do you think?"

"Nah, his dad and Nooro are both out of character." Plagg admitted, rolling his eyes. "It would be more like this:"

" _I never would have thought that it would be so simple. I could have done this ages ago." Gabriel Agreste lifted a hand up to his forehead to rub his temples. "Why didn't you tell me, Nooro?"_

" _You told me that you wanted to figure things out for yourself." Nooro pointed out. Gabriel paused._

" _Fair point."_

"... I can see that." Tikki admitted, munching on her cookie.

"Now, how do you think the two boys are gonna let your bug and my kitten know?" Plagg asked, lazily caressing his cheese. Tikki rolled her eyes in slight disgust.

"Well…"

238657293659726975263795629765972697356972367956723659762375

Gabriel frowned, his typing on his computer ceasing.

After a moment, he pressed the intercom button.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you suddenly have the impression that someone is making fun of you?"

"... Only you, sir." Nooro stifled a laugh, and Gabriel shot him a small glare.

"... Very well then."

32697567235927635972327572637956263592356792365972365792637956792356792365

"Paris!"

"Huh?!" Baljeet sat up and hit his head on the metal above him. "Oww…"

"They're in Paris, France!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

"But there are no superheroes in Paris!" Baljeet exclaimed, coming out from under the machine that he had been working in to see exactly what Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inator had messed up.

"There are too!" Isabella exclaimed, running out with her phone. Candace and Buford followed, and they all stopped when they saw him.

"What's the Pharmacist doin' here?" Buford asked.

"No, no- I'm an Evil Scientist." Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained. "I'm helping."

"Because his inator did something to the teleporter." Norm supplied unhelpfully, sitting under the tree.

"As I was saying…" Isabella pressed a few buttons and showed Baljeet. "I had to translate the page, but this is a blog dedicated to two superheroes in Paris! They've been fighting their enemy, Hawkmoth, for a little over a year now!"

"Oh, wow!" Baljeet said. "So that's where they are?!"

"We gotta go save them!" Isabella insisted. "Some of those akumas are dangerous!"

"Don't worry, little girl, I can fix this thing up in no time." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said confidently. "Nerdy boy-"

"Baljeet!"

"Go and grab me a wrench."

"You know…" Candace said to Isabella after a moment. "I never thought a Pharmacist would appear in my backyard."

"I know, right?"

"It's Evil Scientist!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, My name's Marinette!_

 _And there's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it~!_

 _With such a normal life, the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend~ it~_

 _Cause I have a secret..._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _Like maybe~ building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower~!_

 _Miraculously~, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's Brain~! (The luckiest!)_

 _As you can see~, there's a whole lot of stuff~ to do before school~ starts this fall~! (Come on, The power of love~, always so strong~!)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _Candace: Moooom~ Phineas and Ferb started another crossover!_

263973567932569273565327635276573523253257623573259759779352

The next day (french time, anyway), Ladybug and Chat Noir came by to talk to Phineas and Ferb.

"Okay, so let me get this straight-" Ladybug began, being the one to mostly ask the questions as Chat Noir wandered around, openly observing the room- decorations, family pictures, and all. Tom and Sabine were down in the bakery, preparing for the day.

"You guys built a machine that teleports superheroes and people to superheroes, something went wrong with it, and when you went to find out what it sent you here?" She asked. "And your parents have absolutely know idea unless your older sister decides to… what was the word?"

"Bust." Chat Noir filled her in.

"Bust you." Ladybug continued. She turned to look at Chat Noir, her expression a bit annoyed when she realized that he was staring at a family picture. "Thanks, Chat."

"Anything for you, milady."

"That's what happened." Phineas nodded. Ladybug sighed a bit.

"It'll be hard to do this- we don't want to get your parents or you in trouble for an accident." She admitted. "It would be best to take you home right away, as fast as possible, without it being noticed that you are missing."

"We can always rebuild the machine." Phineas admitted. "A smaller version of it, anyway. It wouldn't be that hard."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Phineas nodded. "What do you think, Ferb?"

"I think it's a splendid idea."

"So, what materials do we need?"

"Oh, we can take care of that." Phineas replied. "But we do need to tell you that-"

"AKUMA!" Someone screamed, and there was a sudden crash. Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt into action instantly, reaching for their weapons.

"You two get down and go somewhere safe." Chat Noir instructed.

"But-"

"We'll be back!" And the two superheroes jumped out the window. Phineas and Ferb both leaned out the window and watched them zoom away.

"We can tell them later." Ferb pointed out.

"I know, but-"

"Excuse me." Phineas and Ferb both looked down at the sidewalk, where an elderly man stood. "You two young men. Can I talk to you?"

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other before nodding and waving to go downstairs. Once they were outside, they hurried over to him.

"What do you need help with, sir?" Phineas asked.

"I am Master Fu." He said after a moment, smiling at them. "And I have reason to believe that you two are the only ones that can help Ladybug and Chat Noir in this fight."

382750823705723875023875087230875082375082375082730572

Ladybug and Chat Noir were quick to take on the akuma, ready to launch into battle and hurry up so that they wouldn't be late to school-

Only to stumble over each other as they came face to face not only with an akuma…

But with Hawkmoth himself.

"Hello, Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawkmoth smirked, his voice eerily calm as Ladybug and Chat Noir gawked at his very presence. He held out his hand calmly. "We can do this one of two ways- the easy way, or the hard way."

That snapped them out of their shock, Ladybug and Chat Noir getting back into their fighting poses and swinging their weapons around. Hawkmoth sighed.

"The hard way it is then." He looked over to his right, where his akuma was. "Are you ready, Shifter?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." The man dressed in all grey with no eyes smirked, holding his arm out. It turned into a sword, almost like liquid as it dripped a few drops of the substance coating it's body.

They charged.

0283750837087508275803750827085782370857230875802735072380758

"Ladybug and Chat Noir need our help?" Phineas asked. Master Fu nodded.

"While I cannot give you a Miraculous, Ladybug has told me that you two are expert engineers. Hawkmoth has decided to fight this time, and we are not ready." He said gravely. "I need you to build a machine that will force Hawkmoth into hiding again."

"What do you have in mind?" Phineas asked. Master Fu chuckled.

"I'll explain along the way. I think that you'll find that this will be VERY entertaining." Master Fu began to walk away, and Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other before hurrying after him, the distant sounds of battle encouraging them onwards.

083275083720587230875803278057823757230857823

"Okay, okay, it should work now." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood up and wiped his forehead with a sigh. "But I can't guarantee that it'll teleport them over here, or more than one of us over there."

"You don't know which one?!"

"Does it look like I have the blueprints on me?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked in retaliation to the question. "They didn't leave room for a self-destruct button, how am I supposed to be sure about anything?"

"Okay, okay." Candace waved her hands in the air calmingly. "They're my brothers, I'm going after them if it won't bring them back here."

"But Candace, you're the one in charge!" Baljeet exclaimed as Isabella quietly snuck around the argument and towards the machine. "You can't just leave, that would be irresponsible!"

"Then you can be in charge!" Candace exclaimed.

"Me?!"

"That nerd can't be in charge for nothin'." Buford said stubbornly. Candace turned on him.

"Then you'll be in charge!" Isabella, now at the control pannel, began to do what she had observed Phineas doing when he had shown her how to use the machine. Red, blue, green, R, M, N, and O.

"Heck no!" Buford crossed his arms. "Ya see me wantin' to be an adult?!"

"Then you, pharmacist!" Candace turned to face Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Nu-uh, I only came here to see what my inator did, I'm not babysitting." He said as Isabella moved to the platform.

"Well someone has to be in charge!"

"Uhh… guys."

"What is it?!" All four of them shouted, turning to look up at Norm. He simply pointed at Isabella and the platform, where sparks were beginning to light up. They all turned to look, and they gasped.

' _I'm coming, Phineas.'_ She thought.

"Isabella, no!"

In a flash of light, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Reviews!

 **GGMJ: Ahh, thank you! :3**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

92836597365236597236572936759273697

 _Hello, My name's Marinette!_

 _And there's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it~!_

 _With such a normal life, the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend~ it~_

 _Cause I have a secret..._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _Like maybe~ building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower~!_

 _Miraculously~, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's Brain~! (The luckiest!)_

 _As you can see~, there's a whole lot of stuff~ to do before school~ starts this fall~! (Come on, The power of love~, always so strong~!)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _Candace: Moooom~ Phineas and Ferb started another crossover!_

2398659736976297569723659732697569723659723656

"Bring her back!" Candace exclaimed, pointing a finger wildly at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, I'm not sure if I can, I don't have the blueprints, remember?" He pointed out.

"You did it once, you can do it again!"

"No no no no no no no no- this cannot be happening!" Baljeet exclaimed while he paced a hole in the ground. "I can't believe we lost Isabella!"

"Man up, nerd!" Buford shouted, picking Baljeet up by the front of his shirt. "If I know anything, it's that they always find a way back, even if the odds are against them! Now is not the time to panic, ya hear me?!" He dropped a stunned Baljeet on the grass, satisfied with his speech. Candace's phone rang, and she looked at it.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Mom and Dad will be home in about an hour!" She exclaimed, showing them her phone.

"WE'RE DOOMED~!" Buford exclaimed before he ran into the house. Baljeet facepalmed and moved to follow.

"I'll be back." He said bluntly.

"So maybe I can fix the machine up." Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Norm, hand me my tool kit!"

"RIght away, sir!"

"Hurry up, Phineas…" Candace muttered to herself as she looked down at her phone.

0832650823705872308750823750872305708237508237058

When Isabella could see again, she found herself standing in the middle of a park. The Eiffel Tower was in the distance, and the sounds of battle echoed through the streets. Isabella looked around until she saw familiar red and green hair amongst a pile of metal and electronic parts. Her heart sped up, and she ran over there as fast as she could.

"Phineas!"

"Huh?" Phineas turned around from the trap they had set up just in time to catch someone in his arms. He recognized her instantly. "Isabella! What are you doing here?!"

She wanted to say 'I'd go anywhere if I could stay with you.', but she instead found herself saying the truth.

"Dr. D helped us recreate your machine after it blew up- he said that he felt guilty that his inator was the cause." She admitted. "And when we fixed it, I came to come get you and Ferb and bring you home."

"Well..." Phineas said hesitantly before he smiled. "We could definitely use the help. Ferb and I can explain to you later- right now we need to get this trap working!"

"Trap?"

"To help the superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir." Phineas nodded. "The battle might come by any second now! Again, I'll explain later!"

"Ok!"

737474749392726738493726637373

"Give up, Chat Noir!" Hawkmoth shouted as his sword the he had pulled from his staff clanged against Chat Noir's baton. "You know that you can't wing against me!"

Ladybug wanted to groan at the pun, but she was too busy dealing with Shifter to do anything about it.

"Yes we will! And when we're furnished with you, you'll regret flying against the claw!"

"Oh really? You seem clawfully pawsitive about that! I have more tricks up my sleeve than you have lives!"

"That would be catastrophic if it were true, but infurtunately m'lady and I are gonna be kicking you're butt-erflies so hard that not even Ladybug's Miraculous Cure will bring you back in one piece!"

They continued to fight in the dangerous dance that was beginning to shift from randomly placed attacks to a well-calculated fencing match. Ladybug ducked under Shifter's arm and swung her yoyo at the akuma's feet, tripping him before attempting to swing him around. The gooey gray material around his ankles dripped off and then reattached themselves as he did a backflip. Ladybug swung her yoyo around before they charged at each other just as Chat Noir and Hawkmoth locked their weapons.

"Once I have your Mewraculouses, nothing will stop me from achieving my ultimate goal!" Hawkmoth exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Chat Noir asked, raising an eyebrow. "'Mewraculouses'? I can do better than that. If you're so all-pawerful, you should at least meowmerize and purroduce a good pun. It's a good thing I'm here to come to the rescue with my furtastic puns otherwise this cat-fight would be pawful!"

"Always being such a hero." Hawkmoth sneered. "Maybe you should put down your claws and give me the ring so that mew can suffur in peace."

"I think you'll find that my claws can't be put down, Hawkmoth." He smirked and tilted his head to the side, a little cocky. "Purrhaps we should cut down the chit-chat.'

"Purripare to loose, Chat Noir!"

"I'm afraid you'll be the one losing his wingings today, Hawkmoth!" They both took a few steps back and brandished their weapons in a fashion that was almost familiar to the both of them, but they didn't dwell on it. Instead, they went right back at it- baton and sword clanging ferociously.

827360823086087203776082736803270867320876082730862876238760

"Are you ready?" Master Fu asked, looking up and at the control room for the machine, where Ferb was pressing a few buttons as Phineas helped Isabella inside.

"As long as you're sure that this works." Phineas replied. "I don't see how this can scare anyone."

"Trust me." Master Fu's smile grew. "The Miraculous has some… strange effects on the holders."

"If you're sure…" Phineas shrugged. "You might want to take a few steps back. The wind might blow you away." Master Fu nodded and began to walk off while Phineas hopped in the cockpit and closed the entrance behind him. Then he hopped in his chair, buckling up.

"Isabella, how's are visual?"

"It's looking great!" She replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"How do the wings look?" Ferb gave him a thumbs up too. Phineas nodded and reached for the controls.

"Alright. Let's do this!"


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEWS!

 **Yellow Paws: I'm glad you like it!**

ENJOY!

9836952697569732659726359762397659723675697236597236975692736532

 _Hello, My name's Marinette!_

 _And there's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it~!_

 _With such a normal life, the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend~ it~_

 _Cause I have a secret..._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _Like maybe~ building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower~!_

 _Miraculously~, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's Brain~! (The luckiest!)_

 _As you can see~, there's a whole lot of stuff~ to do before school~ starts this fall~! (Come on, The power of love~, always so strong~!)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are~!_

 _MIR~A~CU~LOUS~!_

 _Candace: Moooom~ Phineas and Ferb started another crossover!_

2398659736976297569723659732697569723659723656

Hawkmoth's sword hit Chat Noir's baton hard enough to knock it far away from the superhero. Chat Noir instantly moved on the defensive and used his forearms to parry the attacks until he slipped, falling down the roof and just barely catching onto the edge before he fell.

"Chat Noir, No!" Ladybug shouted, but the akuma kept her too busy to help her partner. Hawkmoth chuckled darkly as he walked over to Chat Noir, who was trying and failing to pull himself back up.

"At long last- the black cat miraculous is within my reach." He said, reaching down to grab Chat Noir's right hand. Chat Noir hissed and attempted to swipe his claws at Hawkmoth, but he lost his grip and now his right had was the only thing keeping him up. Hawkmoth reached down again, and Chat Noir closed his eyes…

"Hey, Hawkmoth!"

"Huh?" Both Chat Noir and Hawkmoth turned to look at the noise. There, flying at them at high speeds, was a large mechanical blue jay.

They both stared.

Heck- even Ladybug and the akuma stared at the flying bird as it began to fly even closer and closer- aiming itself right at Hawkmoth.

The supervillain tried to fight it. He really did.

But the miraculous made it practically impossible not to.

"Retreat!" He called out, and instantly both him and the akuma began to run. The bird flew overhead and after Hawkmoth and the akuma.

"Hey, come back!" Chat Noir called out even as Ladybug helped him up and kept him firmly there.

"Not today, chaton. You can chase the bird down at a different time." Ladybug reprimanded.

"Aww."

"Now come on, we have to find your baton-"

"Don't you want a present-"

"No."

0285807380275802738057082375827385702837508730587230857

"I can't believe it actually worked." Isabella admitted once they finished giving Hawkmoth a run for his life. Phineas climbed out of the machine and helped Isabella out as well.

"At least now we know how we're going to get home." Phineas admitted.

"If we're going home, why are we getting out?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we need to thank Ladybug and Chat Noir." Phineas pointed out as the said two superheroes landed before them. Chat Noir was eyeing their machine, but other than that he didn't do anything.

"No, it's us who should be thanking you." She corrected with a smile. "We probably would have lost that battle if you guys hadn't come in and saved us."

"But you guys took care of us." Phineas pointed out.

"Then how about we're all even?" Chat Noir asked, holding out his hand. Phineas smiled and finished the fistbump. "I'm guessing you guys are leaving now."

"Yeah."

"Have a safe flight!" Ladybug called out as they hopped back in.

"Be sure to call us if you need anything!" Chat Noir added. Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas all waved goodbye to them before starting up their machine and flying away. They stared after it.

"Hey, LB-"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I know you well enough to know that my answer is no." Ladybug giggled and booped his nose, swinging her yoyo around. "Goodbye, chaton."

"Till next time, milady." Chat Noir bowed and Ladybug launched herself away. He smiled after her before running to his own house.

164821874017872480170847827017408712084708127804701

"They're gonna be here any minute!" Candace exclaimed, tugging on her hair.

"Yeah, Norm and I are out." Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked over to his giant robot who shifted into an airplane. "Goodbye!"

"Come back here, coward!" Buford shouted at him, now done with his freak-out session.

"Look! Up there!" Baljeet exclaimed, and they all saw a big blue thing flying in the distance.

"It's a plane!"

"No, it's a bird!" Candace corrected as it flew closer.

"That's too big to be a bird- it's Phineas!" Baljeet exclaimed as it flew even closer. "They made it!"

The sudden sound of a car horn made Candace jump, but then she turned from the garage to the big mechanical bird her brothers were in. She smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"MOOOOOOOOM~!" She called out, rushing into the house just as Phineas and Ferb landed. They walked out with Isabella.

"You made it!" Baljeet exclaimed, running up to them and giving them all hugs. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Man, do we have a story to tell you." Phineas laughed. "You won't believe what happened!"

"Why'd you fly in on a bird?" Buford asked.

"That's a long story." Phineas admitted. He grabbed Isabella's hand and began leading them inside. "Come on! I can tell you all about it while we eat dinner! Oh, hi Perry!" Perry was just glad that Phineas and Ferb were home safe. Once they were all inside, the mechanical bird shook itself and launched into the sky again to fly with a flock of birds. Candace rushed outside.

"See! It's a giant… mechanical… bird…" She hung her head in defeat. Linda gave the backyard the typical sweep with her eyes. Then she patted Candace's shoulder.

"Why don't we go inside and have some dinner?"

"Okay…"

Later that night, both Phineas and Ferb were lying down in bed, all tucked in and ready to go to sleep. Suddenly, Phineas sat up.

"Ferb!" Ferb sat up as well, giving his brother a curious look. "We never told them that we knew their identities!"

"Perhaps it's for the best." Was all that Ferb said before laying down again. Phineas did so as well, staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess, but… I have this weird feeling that a lot of people are mad at us because we didn't." He admitted.

"Probably because revealing that we knew would have led them to reveal each other's identities."

"Yeah, that must be it."

28658273852037580237085728037508273085720

Later, in France, both Ladybug and Chat Noir were out on a patrol.

"So, what did you think?" Chat Noir suddenly asked.

"Of what?"

"Of those two American boys- Phineas and Ferb." Chat Noir clarified. Ladybug smiled.

"They have a bright future ahead of them. I mean, they made those translators, right?" At the mention of them, she reached up to her ear.

"Oh!" Chat Noir reached up for his own. "We completely forgot to give them back!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think that I'm gonna keep it." She admitted. "It would be nice for when we're helping foreign civilians."

"You have a point there, Bugaboo."

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that!" Ladybug groaned.

"But it fits you so well!"

027385720837508237057275037205702837

The next day, when Marinette walked into school, she almost died.

When Adrien looked at her, he almost lost one of his lives too.

Because they were both wearing the translators, and they were both in clear view. They walked right up to each other.

"Do you think that they knew?" Adrien asked.

"I have no doubt that they did." Marinette confirmed.

"Talk later tonight?"

"At our normal spot." They nodded and shook on it before turning away and walking in opposite directions. They both ended up skipping school that day, hiding somewhere while they absorbed the information Phineas and Ferb had left behind for them.

To us fans, Phineas and Ferb are truly Miraculous.

To Hawkmoth, not so much.

"Never again." He swore. "I'll make them come to me. Never again will I go out there to fight. That I promise you."


	8. Alternate Theme Song

Alternate Theme Song:

 _Hello, I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb. We have a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and there's something about us that you should know, because we're on a mission._

 _{Let the music build}_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _UP TO THE TEST!_

 _GONNA HAVE FUN, ALL SUMMER LONG~!_

 _MIRACULOUS!_

 _INVENT SOME FUN!_

 _WE GOTTA GO, BEFORE SCHOOL COMES~_

 _MIRACULOUS~!_


End file.
